


Smutty Joshler Oneshots

by Shootingstarprince



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Smut, Bottom Josh, Bottom Tyler, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom Josh, Dom Tyler, Dub Josh, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Tyler, Taking Suggestions, Top Josh, Top Tyler, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootingstarprince/pseuds/Shootingstarprince
Summary: So, I write a lot of smut. And I'm having writer's block over my longer fanfics right now. So this is just going to be a mix of Joshler smut oneshots I write when I'm bored.The plots are in no way tied to each other unless otherwise specified.I'm open to suggestions so if there's anything you want to see at all, don't be shy to comment (though I have certain things I'm not comfortable writing, for example stuff involving piss or scat).I hope you enjoy these.Also, this is the only smut warning you'll get. These are smutty. Some might involve angst and fluff but they all have smut in them. Some are more plotty, some are just drabbles.I'll inform what the chapter will involve at the start of each one and more tags will be added as I go on.





	1. The dressing room

**Author's Note:**

> After a show. Adrenaline rush. Empty dressing room. Need I say more?
> 
> [Dry humping, blowjob, slight daddy kink]

Tyler's water bottle fell over and spilled all over the dressing room floor when Josh knocked his foot into the table in the process of pushing Tyler against the wall. Neither of them noticed nor cared. They were both too busy pulling at clothes and crashing their lips together.

"Josh-" Tyler managed to gasp out between heated kisses, chuckling breathily as he pushed Josh back for a short moment to say: "I don't think we have time to fuck before Mark or someone else catches us in here."

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head over it. I can make you cum just like this," Josh told him with a small smirk on his lips, that made Tyler swoon - despite already shaking from the adrenaline rush that being on stage gave him - and pull Josh in for another kiss. Josh pushed his leg in between Tyler's and ground up, making the younger man moan into his mouth and move his hips into it. Josh moaned too and stopped kissing Tyler's lips in favor to start licking and sucking on his neck. The paint was nearly gone already, revealing hickeys from their previous encounters. Tyler let out a loud whine and Josh shushed him, with a low chuckle of: "Do you want everyone to hear us?"

"Fuck, maybe I do," Tyler replied breathily, still rolling his hips into Josh's thigh and reaching out with one hand to rub the drummer's bulge, relishing the groan he let out. Josh laughed: "Of course you would, you little slut."

"Mmh," Tyler hummed: "Hurry up and make me cum."

"Did you just order me around, huh?" Josh asked lowly, making Tyler shiver in thrilled anticipation. Josh pressed his leg into Tyler's crotch even harder, nearly painfully and growled: "I could leave you begging for it for the rest of the day, so don't test me."

"Sorry, Joshie. I meant to say please, make me cum," Tyler whimpered, gasping out. Josh chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, but kept slowly moving his hips into Tyler's hand and letting the smaller man rub up against his thigh, easing up the pressure a bit.

"Oh, Joshie-" Tyler moaned breathily, making the drummer's cock throb in his shorts. God fuck, Tyler sounded good when he was all fucked out. Josh would never get used to it. But then again, he didn't even want to. It gave him a thrill each time and he loved it.

"You're so fucking desperate, aren't you, babyboy?" He hummed into Tyler's ear and the singer nodded immediately, replying: "Only for you, Daddy"

"That's what I like to hear. C'mon babyboy, cum for Daddy," Josh told him, gripping his hips so tightly he was probably leaving bruises, but he knew that that was how Tyler liked it. He latched into Tyler's neck again, sucking more dark hickeys onto it, that would be easily covered by the black paint at their next show.

"So close," Tyler panted, rolling his hips, desperate whines leaving his mouth. Josh had to pull back to look at his face. God, Tyler looked gorgeous all flustered and drooling from the pleasure. Josh felt proud that he could do that to Tyler. He knew that when Tyler's hand that had been rubbing his crotch stilled, he was about to cum and leaned in to whisper into his ear: "C'mon, let go. It's okay. Make those pretty sounds for me."

Tyler didn't need much more than those words and a few more rolls of his hips against Josh's thigh to cum into his shorts with a high-pitched, broken moan. He stayed there, with Josh holding him up for a moment to catch his breath, before pushing the older man back a bit and got down to his knees, looking up at Josh expectantly.

"I want you in my mouth," Tyler told him, with a pleading look on his face. Josh raised an eyebrow at him and Tyler squeaked out a "Please!" Josh chuckled and pulled his shorts and underwear down just enough to get his dick out and press it to Tyler's lips, smearing pre-cum on them. Tyler opened his mouth, staring up at him and Josh gripped a fistful of his hair, pushing in. He knew Tyler could take it. Tyler gagged and gripped Josh's tighs, eyes watering, but he was still staring up at Josh with that pleading expression, so he knew that it was okay to start fucking his mouth.

Tyler loved it when Josh treated him like this. It was so fucking hot. He gagged each time Josh pushed in but he loved it, making filthy sounds around his cock.

"Gonna cum in that pretty mouth and you're gonna swallow it all," Josh instructed him and Tyler moaned loudly in reply. Oh yes. When Josh finally came with a groan, hand clenching in Tyler's hair and tugging, the younger man swallowed around his cock and pulled off, some of the cum and spit dribbling onto the floor. He quickly swallowed again.

"You did so good," Josh told him and helped him stand up on his shaky legs. Tyler wiped his mouth on his own shirt quickly and grinned at Josh, breathing heavily. "I'm gonna hit the shower," He said but Josh stopped him with a grin on his lips: "Like hell you are. Mark said that we're on a hurry today to get to that interview and I want you to sit there with cum in your pants and think about the next time you decide to get all up close and personal with me on stage and cause me to get a boner mid-song. That wasn't very nice."

"But-" Tyler whined childishy, but Josh cut him off: "Did I say that this was negotiable?"

"I hate you," Tyler mumbled and Josh chuckled, kissing him quickly: "Yeah, you just earned yourself a spanking for when we get back to the bus."

"Josh!" Tyler gasped, eyes wide and Josh laughed, just as there was a knock on the door. Josh gave Tyler a look before going to open it and mouthed at him: "Learn some manners."

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Degradation, public sex, embarrassment and orgasm denial]

Tyler had never been that embarrassed, but turned on at the same time. He was completely frozen on the spot, staring at Josh, wide-eyed at his request. He knew Josh was kinky, hell he had the marks to prove it, but he had had absolutely no idea just /how/ kinky his boyfriend could be. Through the shock, he loved it and he loved this idea, but it was... Sudden. And very, very embarrassing.

"Tyler?" Josh's voice and a snap of his fingers brought Tyler back to the moment. He looked at Josh and bit his lip. Then he took a quick glance at the other people in the room. Their friends, mostly Josh's. He felt his face heat up and heart rate speed up like crazy. Josh raised an eyebrow and hummed: "Are you gonna show everyone how obedient you are or will you just stand there?"

"U-Uh-" Tyler stammered, chewing on his lip. Josh looked at him and his expression softened and he gave a little shake of his head to let Tyler know that it was okay for him to say no or that he wasn't in the mood. Josh's top priority was always Tyler's well being, even when he really wanted something, like right now. He knew that his request was a bit extreme. Telling Tyler to take his clothes off in front of a group of half-strangers and get on his lap to be fucked wasn't exactly vanilla, but Josh knew how Tyler loved to be degraded and embarrassed, so he figured the brunette would like this. Also, he was a bit tipsy and felt much more comfortable suggesting things like this then. 

Tyler quickly shook his head. He wanted this. Desperately. It would be so hot that all of Josh's friends would know what a slut he was for him. So, he took a deep breath and quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach and chest. Some people chuckled and clapped.

"Don't pay attention to him. It'll go to his head," Josh said, sitting back a bit, with a sexy smirk on his lips that made Tyler weak in the knees. God, that was hot. Next were his jeans. His hands trembled a bit and it took him a moment to get his belt unbuckled, but he managed. He quickly kicked them off, along with his socks and was left standing there only in his boxers. He could feel so many eyes on him and he felt his blush spreading down to his neck. He was already half-hard, just from Josh's request.

"Those too," Josh hummed and nodded towards his underwear. Tyler actually let out a little whimper at that and grabbed the hem of his boxers, quickly pulling them down and kicking them off, before he could shy away and covered his crotch with his hands, looking down at the floor.

"C'mere," Josh ordered and Tyler followed orders like a lost puppy. He heard some fumbling but didn't dare look up. He realized that Josh was unbuckling his belt when the metallic click of the buckle sounded and had to look up, just to see Josh barely pulling his cock out of his pants. God, Josh wasn't even going to undress? This was the hottest thing that had ever happened to Tyler. 

"On my lap, babyboy," Josh told him and the younger man hurried to obey, climbing up onto Josh's lap, who took a hold of his chin and made him look at him in the eyes as he spoke: "You're going to be quiet, you needy whore. You will make no sounds. I'm going to keep talking to my friends here and you are gonna prep yourself. No sounds."

"But, J-Joshie-" Tyler started, only for Josh to smack his ass and repeat himself: "No sounds, Tyler. I know you're a loud little slut, but I'm in the middle of a conversation and I can't focus if you're moaning like a disgusting cheap whore."

"O-Okay!" Tyler squeaked, even his ears reddening from the embarrassment the degradation brought with it. But, he loved it. Josh was right. He was a needy whore. And he loved to be embarrassed and called disgusting. He quickly pushed two fingers into his mouth to get them wet and hurried to move them to his ass, leaning against Josh as he pushed one in and grit his teeth to avoid moaning. Oh my God, this was going to be difficult. 

Josh indeed continued his conversation, like there wasn't someone on his lap, fingering themselves. Tyler was rushing and pushed another finger inside a bit too soon and had to hide his face into the crook of Josh's neck to keep himself from whimpering. He could hear Josh chuckle and he hated it and loved it at the same time.

After a moment of scissoring himself open with two fingers, Tyler pulled them out to spit on them and get a third one in, but Josh grabbed his wrist, stopping him and grinned: "You done?" 

"I-I was going to-" Tyler stammered, making Josh chuckle lowly and let go of his wrist, to move his hand down to Tyler's ass, pressing two fingers into him, much like the younger man had done to himself just a moment ago and hummed: "You seem pretty ready to me."

"But--" Tyler started, but thought it better not to argue, so he just shut his mouth again. He definitely didn't have a problem taking Josh like this, it was nothing he hadn't done before and he absolutely loved it when it stung a bit, but he would really have trouble staying quiet. Josh knew this and smirked up at him, saying: "Go on, then."

Josh pulled his fingers out, still grinning at Tyler. The brunette had almost forgotten that there were people around, until someone chuckled and said: "Who would've thought that Tyler was like this?" 

"Yeah, whenever you told us about how much of a slut he is for you, I thought you were lying, because you didn't want to admit that you were the bottom," another one chimed, making Tyler's face and ears redden again. Josh laughed, patting Tyler's bottom and replied: "Oh yeah, he acts so tough in front of everyone but really he's just a drooling little slut."

"Jish--" Tyler whined, though he loved the embarrassment that came with Josh degrading him in front of all these people. Josh gripped his hair and pulled his head back a bit, making him let out an involuntary moan. Josh shot him a glare at that and then said: "I'm just telling everyone the truth, Tyler. And you love it, don't you? You love that they know how you're my personal fuck toy. Now, shut up and do what you're good for."

Tyler gasped and nodded, a few tears springing up in his eyes, half from embarrassment, half from how tightly Josh was gripping his hair. He could immediately see Josh's features soften and give him a questioning look to make sure that he hadn't gone too far. The last thing he ever wanted was for Tyler to actually feel worthless. Oh, but Tyler felt far from that. He felt like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Tyler gave him a subtle shake of his head to let him know that he was okay and moved up Josh's lap, fumbling around for a bit to grab Josh's cock that was already leaking pre-cum and aligned it with his hole, groaning as he sunk down on it slowly. Josh sighed contentedly, but then smacked Tyler's ass again and told him to stay quiet. 

"Sorry, sir--" Tyler gasped out, as he let himself get adjusted to Josh's length inside of him. One of Josh's friends laughed softly and asked: "He calls you sir? Damn, wouldn't have expected that."

"Oh yeah. Like I said, he's my whore," Josh grinned in reply, speaking like Tyler wasn't right there. Tyler was so humiliated and he loved every second of it. He started to roll his hips into Josh's and bit down on his lip, hard, to stay quiet. Every movement felt so damn good though and Tyler was painfully hard, so he simply couldn't keep it up for too long.

Josh continued talking about Tyler with the other people in the room, but was soon distracted by a loud whine leaving the younger man's lips. He was about to let it slide, but another one followed, and soon Tyler was whimpering pathetically with every roll of his hips. He was just so fucking hard and generally turned on by the situation that he couldn't keep quiet. Besides it didn't really help that he was used to Josh wanting him to be loud for him. 

"Look at you," Josh hummed, gripping Tyler's hips and seeking eye contact until the sub gave it. Josh chuckled at how unfocused Tyler's eyes were and how he was panting and whining with every tiny move. The red-haired man continued speaking then: "You should be ashamed. Can't even keep quiet when I nicely ask you to. Embarrassing yourself in front of everyone. Letting everyone know just how needy you fucking are."

Tyler turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut, his face burning, but Josh made him look back at him and lowly said: "Don't shy away now. I want you to say it out loud. Tell everyone what a whore you are."

"Sir-" Tyler gasped, eyes widening. He knew not to argue. And in reality he did want to say it. He took a deep breath and quietly said: "I'm your whore-" 

"Not good enough. Louder," Josh hummed, thrusting up into him, wringing a moan out of him. Tyler whined: "I'm your whore!" Much louder this time. 

"What kind of a whore are you?" Josh questioned. Tyler glanced to the side and could see one of the guys getting himself off. He turned his head back to look at Josh, feeling even more turned on now and replied: "I'm your messy, needy whore who drools all over himself and is always begging for cock!" 

"That's right," Josh nodded, and eased his hold on Tyler's hips, letting the boy roll his hips again, in a desperate attempt to get Josh and himself off. 

"May I cum?" Tyler whined then, realizing how close he was. Josh laughed: "You think you deserve to cum after interrupting my conversation?" 

"N-No, sir--" Tyler whispered shakily. It was true. He didn't deserve to. But he needed it so bad. He was painfully hard. But he knew that if he came without permission, he'd get spanked. So he pleaded: "Please, oh please, I'll be so good, please, I need to-" 

"Don't you dare," Josh warned him and squeezed the base of Tyler's cock, making the younger man let out a defeated sob. Still, he kept rolling his hips into Josh's, thinking that maybe once he got Josh off, he'd be nice enough to let him cum too. He could hear some panting and swears all around the room and it made him a little proud, though he didn't look. His attention was on Josh. 

"Yeah Tyler-" Josh groaned and Tyler knew he was close, so he leaned in to suck and kiss on his neck, quickly moving his hips in a circular motion. "C'mon, Joshie," He hummed. 

"Fuck, baby," Josh moaned and soon, hot cum was filling Tyler up. He gasped and whimpered at the feeling, loving how Josh filled him up like he was supposed to be filled. It was bliss. He even momentarily forgot about his own hard on. Though the pain reminded him of its existence right when Josh pulled out and Tyler's flushed cock brushed against Josh's shirt. 

"Josh-" He whined, bucking his hips. Please, he pleaded soundlessly, staring at Josh with the best puppy eyes he possibly could. And then, Josh shook his head. Tyler started cry. Like a child that wasn't allowed any candy. Josh just pulled him in and held him to his chest with the hand that wasn't wrapped around the base of the man's cock, keeping him from coming. 

"He's gonna take a while to calm himself down," Josh said, addressing the others in the room: "You should probably leave."

"I'm open to do this again," Someone said and others hummed in agreement. Tyler couldn't see Josh's face from where he was pressed against his chest, but he heard the grin in his voice when he replied: "We'll see, we'll see."

He held Tyler, who was shaking and letting out little sniffles and sobs, to his chest until the front door closed after everyone, then slowly let go of his throbbing cock. It took so much out of Tyler to keep himself from coming right then and there and started to shake even more. 

"I know it's unfair, baby. But you didn't follow the rules I gave you," Josh told him, running a hand through his hair and Tyler sniffled: "I know, I'm sorry--It hurts, Jish--" 

"I know, sweetie," Josh said softly: "But it's your punishment and punishments are not supposed be fun or feel good. You should go take a cold shower."

Tyler let out the most heartbreaking sob so far. He'd wanted to cum so badly. It wasn't his fault that he'd made noise. But he still didn't argue. Just slowly got off of Josh's lap, looking bitter and sad. 

"Don't pout. You know you deserve your punishment. Don't you dare jerk off in the shower. Go. Then we'll snuggle, yeah?" Josh hummed and Tyler nodded, heading to the bathroom. He angrily went to the shower and turned on the water, when a thought popped into his head. There was no way Josh would know whether he jerked off or not. Right? He'd just have to be quick and quiet and stay in the shower for a while and pretend that he'd gotten rid of his boner with the cold water. 

And that was exactly what he did. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock and jerked it, once, twice and then--everything went wrong. He came and let out the loudest moan, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. He held his breath in terror and heard steps from the living room and soon the bathroom door was opened by Josh, who leaned against the doorframe and lowly said: "Oh babyboy, you're in trouble now."


End file.
